


Built to Hold Me Down

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmmmm, muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built to Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for melagan's Romancing McShep Fest 2014

**Built to Hold Me Down**

 

 

Rodney relaxed his back against the weight bench and pushed his arms up, breathing slowly and steadily out as the weights in his hands rose. Locking his elbows for just a second or two, he took another breath and let the weight down, slowly, keeping it under control, until the bar touched his chest. He repeated the process about a dozen times, slowly and carefully, keeping all his grumbling on the inside.

He could barely believe he was here, picking up heavy things and putting them down again, over and over. What an incredibly ridiculous thing to spend one’s time doing. Why was he doing this again? For the four millionth time he considered just putting away the weights and walking away, but it suddenly struck him that this was easier than it used to be.

Two months ago when he first started sneaking down to the gym late at night when everyone thought he was in his lab, he had struggled with this much weight. Huh. He shifted the bar back and let it drop onto the uprights and sat up. Maybe... He stared at the barbell with a perplexed expression. Maybe it was time to increase his weight level? Was he really getting stronger? He held out his arms and inspected them, turning them and bending them to flex his muscles. Did they look different?

Wow. A small grin slipped across his face as he stood and walked over to pick up some additional weights to add to the barbell. Another ten pounds on each side should be noticeable, he thought. He lay back down on the bench and reached for the bar, lifting it carefully from the uprights. Yeah, his muscles could feel the difference. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered the weight.

 

+++++++++

 

John was just starting to worry. Just a bit. Not that he was the worrying type, really, except when he didn’t know what was going on, like now. He’d had a meeting run late and then gone to grab a midnight snack, hoping to run into Rodney in the mess doing the same, but no luck. After finishing his snack he wandered down to Rodney’s lab to see if he could maybe be dragged away to watch a movie, or play a video game. But again, no Rodney. John wondered for a moment if Rodney had possibly shut down early and gone to bed, but in all the time John had known him, Rodney had never gone to bed before 2am, and fairly often even later.

That was when the worrying kicked in. Ever so small a knot in his stomach, because, well, he didn’t know where Rodney was, and that was Not Good. So John made his way to the Control Room and asked Chuck to pull up the screen that showed life signs on the city. Most of the life signs were in the residential section, in quarters, presumably asleep. But a few were scattered about the city. Two pairs of patrols working corridors on opposite ends of the outskirts of the city center. Chuck and John and the marines on duty in the Control Room. One of the botanists in the botany lab. And one lone life sign in the main gym. No life sign in Rodney’s quarters.

John headed for the gym, curiosity burning in his gut.

Long before he reached the door of the gym, John could hear the CLANK of weights being moved. He slowed his pace and stopped quietly at the door, staring. Rodney was ensconced on one of the weight benches across the gym, methodically lifting and lowering a barbell set up with what looked like an appreciable amount of weight. His posture was good, his back flat on the bench, his feet flat on the floor, his breathing slow and even.

John was entranced.

He knew Rodney was built for strength, broad, sturdy, powerful. But he also knew Rodney had lived a mostly sedentary lifestyle until coming to Atlantis, so his body was not as fit as it could be. But John’s mouth went completely dry as he watched while Rodney’s muscles flexed and bulged as he worked with the weights. The man had biceps to kill for. John had noticed that before, but had never really seen them being actively worked this way. He flashed on a series of scenes from his Strongman Competition DVDs: 400-pound men lifting cars and carrying them up hills. Those men were strong. Clearly Rodney was stronger than John had suspected. Rodney was lifting at least as much weight as John himself could manage, possibly more. It punched his hot-button hard and he felt heat pool in his groin.

This attraction to Rodney was hardly new, and John knew it was mutual. But they had been dancing around each other for so long now that it was almost force of habit at this point to refrain from taking the next step. John was enjoying his fantasies about their first touch, their first kiss, their first night together. He wondered who would break finally and jump the other.

Slipping silently into the gym, John stepped over to stand near one of the heavy bags, half hidden behind its bulk. Just then Rodney let the barbell drop onto the uprights and sat up, putting his arms out and studying them. As he moved and flexed his arms, John felt himself harden. Rodney’s arms were pumped from his weightlifting, and his skin smooth and glistening with sweat. John just wanted to pet them, rub his palms over the hard muscles, lick the skin and taste the salt.

Rodney stood with a thoughtful air, went to the weight rack and chose two disks, adding them one at a time to his bar. Then he lay back down on the bench and settled himself to begin again, back flat, feet flat, deep breath in and out, arms raised to the bar. 

John felt flushed, watching Rodney steadily pumping the weights, up and down, up and down, arms solid and muscles bulging. After about five repetitions, it was clear that Rodney felt the difference of the added weight, so John broke cover and moved to the head of Rodney’s bench, making sure to come into his peripheral vision early so as not to startle him.

“Need a spotter, buddy?” John asked, positioning himself to guide the weights if Rodney should start to have trouble.

“Where did you come from?” Rodney demanded, bar coming to rest above his chest. “How did you know I was here?”

“I didn’t find you in your lab, so I cheated and went to Chuck. Came to see if you wanted to watch a movie.”

“Kinda busy,” Rodney grunted as he raised the bar again, locking out his elbows, sweat popping on his forehead. He hissed out a deep breath as he lowered it.

“I can see that. Looking good, too.” John said in a husky voice, letting innuendo drip from every syllable. He caught Rodney’s eyes and held them, trying not to flush.

Rodney’s eyes widened. He grunted as he fought to raise the weights again, muscles popping on his arms, shirtsleeves stretched tight around his biceps. He blinked sweat from his eyes and let the bar drop slowly for one last rep. Face flushed and struggling to control his breathing, he powered through it, forcing the weight higher and higher by inches, until he finally locked his elbows, huffing out the last of his breath and letting the barbell fall back onto the uprights.

Sitting up, he grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and wiped his face, unintentionally flashing John a glimpse of his solid torso and dusky brown nipples. John couldn’t help it, he reached out and stroked his finger down the smooth line of Rodney’s upper arm, following the curves of the hard muscles, sliding through the slick layer of sweat. No longer able to hold back, he leaned down and took Rodney’s chin in his hand and turned his face up and kissed him passionately. Pouring every particle of lust and heat he felt into the sliding of his tongue into Rodney’s mouth, into the stroking of his palms against Rodney’s cheeks, into the nips and nibbles on Rodney’s tongue. John finally pulled away once they were both breathing hard.

“What say we move this workout to your place?” John said.

+++++++++++++

They made it to Rodney’s quarters without seeing anyone, which was lucky, what with John constantly reaching out and palming Rodney’s biceps and triceps and rubbing his back. Rodney had never seen John so wound up he couldn’t control himself, and it was quite a thrill to know he had gotten John so excited. With his body! He was well aware that he was no GQ stud, but John was acting as if he was a totally hot sex monkey, and this thought made Rodney bite his lip to stifle giggles of glee.

Rodney automatically headed for the shower, but John grabbed his wrist and hauled him close. “No.”

“But, I’m all sweaty and smelly.” Rodney protested. 

John blushed and buried his face in Rodney’s neck and breathed deeply, nibbling and licking the crook, mouthing the muscle there and scraping it with his teeth. “It’s good,” he murmured against Rodney’s sensitized skin, raising goosebumps along his neck and arms and down his back. John’s hands slid up and down Rodney’s arms, squeezing and rubbing, and it felt like the most wonderful massage.

“You have a thing for my arms!” Rodney grinned as John blushed harder and mumbled something unintelligible. “What’s that? Don’t deny it, you do!”

John squeezed again. “Strong,” he muttered thickly. “I just...”

Rodney chuckled and tucked one arm around John’s back and bent, sliding his other arm behind John’s knees and lifting him off the ground as he straightened. John flailed and kicked but Rodney kept a good grip and John seemed to just melt into his hold. Rodney turned, took two steps and tossed John onto the bed, laughing aloud.

“Strong does it for you, huh?” Rodney hesitated for just a moment, then reached down and started to unbutton John’s shirt as he lay sprawled across the bed, stunned, eyes wide and dark.

“Buh.” John nodded his agreement and began to hurriedly undo his belt, drawing Rodney’s attention to the impressive bulge there.

“Articulate,” Rodney grinned. “Think you could manage to tell me what you want?”

“You, naked,” John gritted out between harsh breaths, shoving his pants down and kicking them off. “Fuck me.”

By the time John had clumsily divested himself of socks and shirt, Rodney was naked and flushed and achingly hard.

Rodney crawled up onto the bed astride John’s hips and looked down at the man he suspected he was falling in love with. John had a lean, well-shaped body. Limber as he had seen it could be, he knew it was also stronger than it looked. He leaned forward and grasped John’s forearms and held them tight against the bed, enjoying John’s quiet gasp. He bent his neck and licked a path from John’s collarbone to his shoulder, and up the side of his neck, pausing here and there to worry a spot of skin with his teeth, and John absolutely writhed.

++++++++++++

John tried to hold still and enjoy Rodney’s mouth and hands on him, but Rodney was using those gorgeously pumped arms to hold him down, and biting at his neck and shoulders, and John couldn’t help but thrash and wriggle. His hips thrust minutely, uncontrollably, as much as they could with Rodney’s weight holding them down. John was hard as a rock and needed some attention to his cock and was not far from begging for it.

He took a deep breath to hold in the words, but they squeezed out regardless, “God, please. Rodney, please!”

Rodney leaned down and licked a stripe across John’s ear, and he could hear the smirk on Rodney’s face as he whispered, “Please what, John?”

And then Rodney gave a little thrust of his own hips and their cocks rubbed together in the most delicious way. John couldn’t hold back a groan, raw and deep and needy. His brain went completely offline, he couldn’t even think about what he most wanted, so he finally just let loose the words gathered at the back of his throat and hoped they would make some sense.

“Oh god, more, please! Fuck!”

Rodney leaned forward, driving John’s arms into the bed while positioning himself between John’s legs. John panted and squirmed. Then Rodney sat up and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. John tried but failed to hold back a whine when his arms came free of Rodney’s grasp.

Rodney leaned forward and rested his weight on John’s shoulders. John squeezed his eyes closed as he thrashed and gasped and fought against the overwhelming heat rushing through him. He’d always known Rodney had a sturdy, strong body, but to have it used against him, holding him down, gorgeous pumped muscles pressing him hard into the mattress, was the hottest thing he’d ever felt. Rodney bent down to smooth a kiss over John’s lips, moist and soft, and John sighed deeply. Then John felt the warm breath brush past his ear as Rodney whispered, “Don’t worry, John, I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

Then the cool, slick sensation of lubed fingers rubbing over his hole made goosebumps blossom over John’s body as he shuddered out a moan. Yes, this was it, what he wanted, needed. When Rodney pressed his fingers inside, John grabbed frantically at the sheets and tossed his head, eyes wide. It felt so good, but not enough, he needed more, now! Rodney lubed and stretched until John finally growled, “Enough, I’m good, fuck me!”

++++++++++++

Rodney shivered as he slicked up his aching cock. He lifted John’s legs over his shoulders, and pressed himself against John’s hole, savoring his low moan as he pushed in slowly. Sweat popped on John’s skin and Rodney licked his lips, leaning forward to grab John’s arms and press them hard into the mattress, using all his strength, holding him fast while John writhed and twisted. He thrust rhythmically in and out of John’s beautiful body, savoring every moan and gasp, slowing for a bit, then speeding up again, but never letting go his arms. Rodney was sure John would have bruises in the morning, but that thought was so hot he couldn’t worry about it.

He slowed again, enjoying John’s frustration, minute thrusts, inch by inch in and then out again as John moaned and begged, “Please Rodney! Dammit, fuck me harder!” And Rodney smirked, pulled back and slammed in hard. 

“Aaaaah! Yes! More!” John panted and huffed, struggling against Rodney’s hold to arch up off the bed, squeezing his legs around Rodney’s shoulders. Rodney could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine but he wanted John to come first. Breathing hard he pounded John until he started a low, constant groan, raspy and deep. 

“Can you come just from this, John? Just from my cock in your ass?” He pressed harder on John’s arms, flexing his own biceps as he did so, reminding John of what started this in the first place. John nodded frantically and begged, “Yes, please, so close! Oh!”

Rodney could feel the tension building in John’s body, in the clench of his ass around his cock. He thrust hard two more times and John threw his head back and screamed his orgasm as he spurted come all over his own chest and belly. Rodney let go then, slamming his cock into John’s clenching ass until his vision went fuzzy and he forgot how to breathe. The pleasure coursing through him was almost more than he could take, and finally he collapsed onto John, releasing his arms and pushing his legs off his shoulders. 

Rodney grabbed for the sweaty t-shirt he’d been working out in, and swiped it over them both, then tossed it back to the floor. He lay down on his side and wrapped one arm around John’s chest, enjoying the feel of his breathing returning to normal. John reached up to stroke Rodney’s arm, tracing the lines of muscle, and bent his head to kiss the smooth skin. 

“You liked that, huh?” Rodney smirked. 

“Strong,” John purred, rubbing his face against Rodney’s arm. “Forceful.”

“Well, now I have all the motivation I need to keep up with my workouts,” Rodney grinned at John’s sleepy face.

“Mmmm, “ sighed John as his eyes drifted shut. “Muscles.”

 

 

The end


End file.
